Nightmarish Chaos Demon
Chaos Wave 0000000 final boss 'Description' Nightmarish Chaos Demon is the final boss of Chaos Wave 0000000 . It's the strongest zombie in Chaos Wave , having 100k more hp than Chaos Tyrant who has 790,000 hp . Nightmarish Chaos Demon's boss theme when it first shows up is Hopes and Dreams from Undertale . The song that plays when Nightmarish Chaos Demon goes into rage mode is called Burn in Despair from Undertale . Nightmarish Chaos Demon goes rage mode at 445,000 hp . Attacks Nightmarish Chaos Demon can fire 2 massive green beams from the ends of his wings , stunning towers for 35 seconds . Nightmarish Chaos Demon can also fire a dark red beam from the tip of his sword , slicing towers and instantly killing moving units that are hit by it . This attack stuns towers for 45 seconds . Nightmarish Chaos Demon can also stab his sword into the ground , causing a dark shock wave that stuns everything hit by it for 25 seconds . Nightmarish Chaos Demon is also able to launch glowing violet balls from his sword that stun towers for 40 seconds . When Nightmarish Chaos Demon goes rage mode , he'll emit smoke from his wings , stunning every tower for 5 seconds and applying 2 permanent status effects to all towers called " Despair " and " Inevitable Doom " . Despair causes any stun effects to last longer for 20 seconds . Inevitable Doom causes a random status effect after 30 seconds pass . These status effects can be burning , freezing , bleeding , lowering range by 30% , and lowering fire rate by 2 seconds . Nightmarish Chaos Demon also gains hidden detection when going into rage mode and gains 3 new attacks . Nightmarish Chaos Demon is able to fire 2 massive dark blue beams from his second pair of wings . These beams stun towers for 40 seconds . Nightmarish Chaos Demon is now able to stab both swords into the ground , causing a massive wave of fire that stuns everything caught in it for 50 seconds . Nightmarish Chaos Demon is also able to fire every beam at once , causing a massive amount of towers to get stunned . 'Appearance' Nightmarish Chaos Demon has 2 massive wings on it's back that are colored pure black with lines of dark red in them . These wings have glowing spots of dark green on the ends of them . Nightmarish Chaos Demon wields a large sword in his right hand that's colored dark red at the tip of the blade , violet on the middle of the blade , and black on the sides of the blade . Nightmarish Chaos Demon's armor is colored dark grey with dark red lines and a gem in the middle colored dark green . When Nightmarish Chaos Demon goes into rage mode , he'll turn into Shadowy Chaos , causing his entire body to be covered with black flames . He'll also pull out another sword . He also gains a second pair of wings that are larger than the first pair of wings . The second pair of wings are colored black with lines of dark red and glowing spots of dark blue . Nightmarish Chaos Demon's eyes become pure white with fire like movements . 'Defeating Nightmarish Chaos Demon' Due to it's giant amount of health , it's recommended to constantly spam a flame thrower on it to slow it down as much as possible . It's also recommended to spam massive amounts of high damaging towers to quickly kill him . Category:Fanmade Zombies